The Life I Live
by Ninja-Wolf-300
Summary: The water drenched me, the rain hid my tears as they fell silently down my face and cleansed me of all the blood from my first meal, from this disgusting being that I had become.
1. Prologue Anew

**Hey this is Ninja-Wolf-300 here, and this is my first ever fan fiction. So I Hope you like it. :3**

**Disclaimers~ I don't own anything but my ocs.**

The Life I Live

~Prologue~

The rain that fell around me felt so cold against my pale skin. I looked up with my lifeless jade eyes searching for something that I couldn't find. The water drenched me, the rain hid my tears as they fell silently down my face and cleansed me of all the blood from my first meal, from this disgusting being that I had become.

I silently cursed the man that did this to me, the man who made a monster, a killer out of me. Worst of all he took what little innocence I had left in my already crumbling adolescent life. _My dear, dear sweet innocent little sister. _Sadness leaked from my eyes as the thought of her was drawn to my mind. But it was quickly overwhelmed by a flare of white hot rage that immediately followed her remembrance. _I hate him so much! I am going to make him pay for what he did to Emily! For what he has done to me! _My eyes flashed a deep shade of crimson red at the promise of his death.

I let out a shaky breath that stuttered like fog as it mixed with the cold harsh wind. Hesitantly I stood, pausing in awe at the new power found in my legs. I uneasily walked across the clearing to the woods, looking back only to cast a glance of farewell to the fresh grave that held my sister. I walked quicker as the crisp air licked my hands. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets but the anticipation of being greeted by a comforting warmth was quickly diminished as my hand hit a crumpled piece of paper. I clenched my hand tightly around a familiar image of a laughing girl caught up in the ecstasy of life. A mere sketch, but this was the last thing I had of her, her portrait. I felt sick as another wave of emotion hit me like a knife, begging to surface the memory of her face as she pleaded with me to draw her a picture for her 13th birthday. I had never been a fan of my own work but she had always loved my drawings and had been my biggest influence and support. _Emily, I promise you, I will make him pay. Vincent Borcot is a dead man._

But that was over 800 year ago.

~Finish~


	2. Ch 1 Back Home

**Hello readers, this chapter might be considered m rating for violence, but I don't know. So this is just a warning. **

**Again, I don't own anything but my ocs.**

**~Ninja-Moon-Wolf-300 **

* * *

**Chapter one ~ Back Home**

~in 1800s ,(present time) England, somewhere in the woods~

On one of my travels to England, I found myself standing in front of an old cottage. A one story, stone house covered by an array of ivy and leaves and more recently topped off with a green mossy roof. It had been ages since I had stood in front of this small shack. I admit, it wasn't much but it was once a place I once called home. From just a quick glance of the outside I knew that this place, as familiar as it had once been, was not completely as I had remembered it. It now stood with two broken windows and chipped dilapidated shutters that were falling off the hinges. The flower boxes under the windows, that used to overflow with an array of beautiful flowers, now were the proud owners of weeds. The old vegetable garden was in the same condition as the flower boxes.

But besides the weathered beating of time that this old place had taken it looked just as I remember it to be... 'Or at least it could with some work' ….. the roof caved in. …'Or maybe a lot of work.' Chuckling, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It looks like crap and like nobody has lived in it for a long time. Why did you bring us here Jade?" an annoyed voice asked.

Now where did that come fr- … 'oh yea I almost forgot about her… opps.'

I turned around and glared at the smaller and younger girl behind me. She was about 5`2...skinny and short...down right scrawny in my opinion. She had straight purple hair with bangs that contrasted nicely against her pale skin and annoyingly perfect round icy blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue and purple blouse covered by a baby blue over coat. And this crazy combination of shirt attire was complemented by grey riding pants and black boots. Not my choice for an outfit.

A shrill yip and a yap followed her soft almost angelic vocalization. That of course was Hunter. He was Aurora's golden fox that perched perfectly on her perfectly tiny shoulder. I gave him a look of annoyance; he always had to have the last word. Returning my glare he flashed me a glance from his mischievous gray eyes. I should have left HIM back in America when I found them. But then again there had always been something about him that I loved. I chuckled to myself, he probably was the reason I put up with Aurora. I had always had a soft spot for animals; I smiled as I looked at the band of misfits I had brought along with me. Behind Aurora and Hunter stood the two horses I had acquired during my travels. The first was a beautiful Arabian, Luna. She was pure white, fresh as newly fallen snow. The second was Spade, an Andalusia stallion, who was black as coal. At least these two had a rhyme and reason for accompanying me; they pulled our cart...that was filled with our hoards of useless things... Ok so maybe my sound off has been a bit harsh and demeaning, but hey after a long day of travel with this bunch I was sick of looking at them, much less giving them complements. 'Ok now where was I ... oh yes.'

Resting on Spades back was a curled up cat, fast asleep, Oblivious to the endless chatter going on between Aurora and Hunter, Lucky cat. He was my pride and joy. I had picked him up a couple months before my travels back to England. I had dubbed him Inspector Jay because he was a black cat with a white j like marking on his face. He also had a white chest and paws which gave him the appearance he was wearing gloves. ^.^ awwww just like a little butler. All in all he looked like a black cat with white markings. But he was my little butler and in my opinion he was the only sane one out of the bunch, well besides me of course... well maybe not.

Okay let's see… roll call. Aurora Rose Hallow, the new born Vampire, Hunter the hell fox, Luna and Spade the work horses, Inspector Jay the adorable cat, and Gina the moon wolf... wait where was Gina?! I startled myself as I realized that I had almost forgotten about the fuzzy, furry, breathing thing that was constantly glued to my hip. 'Ha-ha still not as bad as Aurora tho'..I smiled as I reprimanded myself for thinking such a thought. Gina was a silver wolf that came to my hip in height. She had emerald colored eyes that glowed with enthusiasm and matched the beauty of a forest in spring. Just one look into those eyes and nothing could ever dismay me. Except for the fact that I had just realized that I was a ringleader of a bunch of misfits, THE MARRY BAND OF WEIRDOS!… yeah right, it's more like THE MARRY BAND THAT FALLOWS ME AROUND EVERY WHERE I GO!

Yeah that's more like it Brain, they just decided to follow me around until I let them join me officially, with the initiation and all. …. 'Wait I'm talking to myself again' … oh well it's not the first time, and I bet it won't be the last. Nobody here is worth talking to anyways, at least nobody that can physically speak intelligent words out of her mouth. Ahem... Aurora, but back to the topic of this odd group. I still remember the first time I met the brat and her damn fox like it was yesterday. ~

_~Flash Back~ 3 years prier, New York, America) **(Warning! Warning! Vi**__******olence starts here!**)  
I looked up from enjoying my lollipop. From where I was perched on a roof, above an endless highway of streets and alleys, I could see, smell, and hear everything. But what caught my attention this time was, different. The air tingled with the sting of pain. I slowed my breathing and shut my eyes, focusing on the pulse of electricity that now filled every fiber of my being. So this is what it feels like to be in the presence of a new birth. However, this was not just any birth; it was a newly born of my kind, a new recruit to the army of darkness. My heart began pounding with anticipation and curiosity, after all, it wasn't ever day a new vampire was born. Just as my mind started to maul over the painful memories of my first days, I was interrupted by yells of anger followed shortly by a shout of scarred and confused protest. _

"_Hey! get back here you monster!"_

"_You'll pay for what you've done."_

"_No! I'm not a monster! I'm not!"_

_ I could smell the tears falling form the new born. It smelled as tho she only was a couple hours old, as a vampire that is, and had already attempted to have her first meal. Unfortunately it takes years of practice to be discrete enough to have the privileged of eating in peace in a city the size of this one. She obviously was no expert and was stupid enough to get caught. Was I really this bad when I was first turned?… 'Let me not answer that. He-He-He. ~' But now that this happened I can have some fun. Plus I have a good reason to get involved, of course. There's quite a few things that I don't like, but when men pick on a new born, ooh boy, that's one of those things that sits high on the top of my list. It's against the rules of my game.  
_

_ I looked back down to the ally only to see the figure of a little girl dash into the ally followed by a flash of gold about knee high to the ground. I knew right then I was staring at the new comer. She obviously was in distress, a mixture of confusion and fear. All that being topped off by being lost and trapped could easily cause her to go into a killing spree, nothing more than a bloodbath for anybody who got within arm's reach of her. I watched quietly from my perch as she realized that the turn she had taken led to nothing more than a brick wall. She was trapped in a cage. I could feel her fear rise but not quite as fast as the fearosity of her temper. ohh she was a hot head this one, I could taste it in the air. I licked my lips in anticipation for the show. I shook my head in attempt to shake off the cannibalistic internal urge that had been hotwired into my system at my birth. Yeah, I know everybody thinks that vampires are just animals incapable of rational reasoning, but that's totally bull. Just like an alcoholic we can ignore urges and after practice and time have control over our minds to refuse that "drink", or in this case, our carnage and blood addiction. _

_The three men that had been the source of her distress came running round the corner blocking the mouth of the ally way, the only exit. Ohhh this would have been a good fight. Damn it, too bad I have the slightest bit of decency. ... so am I really going to risk my life for some brat I don't know? Juuust because I consider myself a decent being? 'wow this sucks. what am I? A vampire Batman? (oh yeah wrong time period) A vampire Superhero? ... Back to reality.' _

_I turned my attention back to the scene unfolding below me. I could tell from the stagger in the threes stance and the by slur in their voice that I was going to be able to make quick work of these drunks. 'Ha I love messing with drunks.' I salivated at just the thought of the taste of alcoholic blood. 'Ok I guess saving this girl wouldn't be such a chore after all.'_

_The first man was a short fat squat and obviously the ring leader of the two lanky sidekicks behind him. 'Ha-ha this was too way to comical to be real.' Chubby took a shaky looking step forward and steadied himself. He obviously had no idea how intoxicated he was. _

"_Now we finally caught you." he said directing his anger and amusement in the direction of the cornered girl. "We are gona show you what you get for being a monssther!" He said with a sneer... and a slur._

"_Hey boss what we going to do with her?" said sidekick number 1. _

"_Yeah! yuuu.. ehh.. are you going kill her to quick or slow?" chimed in totally wasted sidekick number 2. He was about a head shorter then number 1 but made up for it with a top hat that did not match his suit pants and holed sweater attire._

_Chubby snickered back in reply, "I'm going to savor this as much as I can. But boooooyz, maybe, maybe we should have some fun first. Don't you think? fun with the little monster firs?" I could see stupid smirks speedily take over their stupid drunk faces at the promise of female flesh._

_ My eyes flashed crimson and my energy crackled with anger. I growled like the wild animal I was that I no longer willed myself to hold back. Those bastards! They had just gone too far! I threw myself over the edge of the roof and let my nails grow sharp and thick as I plummeted threw the air with the precision of a hawk. Just the sheer impact of my body obliterated Chubby instantly. Without hesitation from the landing I pounced at sidekick One and Two, who obviously had no idea that their boss had just been taken out, or for that matter that anything had just happened. With one roundhouse swipe of my now clawed hand I took off number One's head and number Two's dumb hat. The decapitated head fell to the ground as blood pooled around the lifeless body. Realizing I had miscalculated my swing I stepped back and looked number two in the eyes. By the pale glassy wide eyed look on his face I knew that reality had finally stopped by for a visit. Ha, this guy's mind is in such a pathetically vulnerable state. I think I'm going to let this guy live a little longer. At least until I had finished licking every last drop of blood from my red soaked claws. I arched my back and rested my stilettoed foot on number Ones oozing head and began sucking at my fingers. 'mhhhh so nice.' With a smirk on my red lips and a glimmer of seduction from my dark eyes I held out my other, still bloody, hand for him to have a taste. And at this invitation he immediately fainted. _

"_Foolish humans".  
In all the excitement I had almost forgotten the real reason I had just killed two men. I looked back at the tear face kid who had been huddling in the corner less than a minute ago and saw she was looking at me, mouth agape and with a sparkle in her eyes…Wait, what? She was just scared a few seconds ago and now she was practically swooning at the sight of me. I sweat dropped, 'okay creepy, now for my escape.' _

_ I stuffed my hands in my pants pockets, dipped my head to her and stiffly started walking away._

"_Wait!" The girl ran up after me and stopped me in my tracks at the speed and agility she had seemingly just acquired. Slightly startled and annoyed I look down at the child and the gold orb that seemed to command all of my attention. Oh of course, a golden fox, her animal assigned to her at birth. He had found his vampire owner very quickly indeed. How was it that she had gotten her animal her first day! It had taken me almost 500years...  
'I disliked this child already.'_

"_What do you want brat?"_

"_I want you to teach me what you did! And if you don't I'll follow you until you do!"  
'I hated this child already.'_

~End of Flash Back **(Your good now)**

Ahhh… good times good times. I still can't believe I let her tag along with me everywhere I went. But honestly I didn't really have a choice in the matter. The first few months of having an added member to my one man band really cramped my style. But it was for the best. For her, and I guess for me. It's nice having someone around 'even if they will never shut up and they drive you crazy all the time, it's better than being alone.' ahh, Alone, now that's a word I knew all too well during the first years after my birth. Aurora was lucky. She had me to teach her the ropes, and it felt good to help her and see her progress. She has come a long way from the day I took her under my wing. She can hold her own in a fight, and even can feed herself with no problem but she still has a lot to learn. I will admit that the little brat has grown on me. Aurora has become like a little sister to me, although id never give her the satisfaction of knowing this. I looked back at her, still standing there with a look of expectancy on her little face. She looked like Emily. A shiver ran down my spine. No. No one could ever take Emily's place. Never.

"Jaaaaaaaaaade!" 'ugggh give me a minute girl.' I shuffled through my thoughts. I still need to answers her but what was the question again? ... 'oh yeah, why the hell are we at an old abandoned shack.'

"Well little miss impatient, no one has lived here for over 50 years so of course it looks like crap. Aaaand We are here because We're going to Live here. At least until I take care of some unfinished business." I said trying to hide the frustration I always felt when answering her questions.  
"Well I hope it's not for too long cause this place is gross." she wrinkled her nose.  
"No it isn't! And don't be in too much of a hurry because I don't know how long it will be. It could be up to 10years for all I know. So make the most of it, because we're here to stay and that means were going to clean this place up." I could see her face wash white as if all of her hopes just fall off the face of the earth. I smirked, 'better not stop now'..."And when I mean WE, I mean YOU, because you have way too much energy. Plus, I hear that building things, builds character. Ayye that's double trouble right?!" My smirk grew into a grin as the look of despair on her face quickly turned to a look of horror as she ran to me screaming almost in tears.

"No! You don't mean that do you? You can't be, that's just too cruel, even for you. Please don't make me do it by myself! I'll be good! I'll be real good! Just don't make me do all this work by myself! I don't even wana be here!" OK maybe I went a little too far. Jeeze I just wanted to see a little tear not have her dying on the ground drowning in tears. I look down at her, now laying on the ground holding on to my leg. 'Wow how did she get down there that fast? She's begging at my feet. I should do this more often if it makes her act like this. Score! Me: 1 and Aurora: 0. Oh yeah!'

"Hey you can stop begging now. I won't make you do it by yourse-..."

"Yes!" she yelled jumping up in the air straight into a fist-pump.

"Shut up! I'm trying to talk!" (midair crash land.) 'She's a very quick recover-er.' I glared at her to make sure she wouldn't continue.

"As I was saying, you don't have to do it by yourself, but you'll be doing a lot of work too. I want to get this done as soon as possible. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir! I mean, yes ma'am!  
"That's Ms. Ma'am to you young soldier." I said with a solute. She giggled at the strange string of events and emotions that had just taken place within the first 5minutes of our arrival. I turned as I hid the smile that overtook my face. There was truly never a dull moment with her around.

I looked up to see a clear sky. 'Well then, let's get to work.'

~Finish~


End file.
